Friend Request
Friend Request is a 2016 English-language German supernatural-psychological horror film. It is loosely based on the novel of the same name by Laura Marshall Review The movie opens in a typical college classroom, where the teacher is informing his students, “Marina Mills has committed suicide.” Since we have no idea who the fuck that is, we cut to two weeks earlier where Laura was a normal popular college girl, living with her best friends Olivia (Brit Morgan), Izzy (Brooke Markham), and Gustavo (Sean Marquette). Her boyfriend is Tyler (William Moseley). Laura is also very active on social media, having over 800 friends on Facebook. During lunch, she catches Marina's attention, and she later sends Laura a friend request. Laura sees that Marina has 0 friends on Facebook. However, she finds Marina's drawings and video animations to be intriguing, so she starts to casually hang out with Marina at school. Soon, Marina grows gay and obsessed with Laura, even photoshopping herself into one of Laura's selfies (fucking creepy). The drawings on her page also get freakier with gruesome and haunting images involving wasps and darkness. Marina sends Laura multiple messages, which start to make her uncomfortable. On Laura's birthday, Marina's creepy ass tries to invite herself to hang out with Laura, to which Olivia and Izzy say no. Laura tells Marina that she's only going out to dinner with Tyler. She ends up at a surprise dinner with all her friends, who makes a dumbass mistake by taking pictures and tag her in them on Facebook . Marina once again stalks Laura's page and see it, which made her super pissed. The next day, Marina angrily confronts Laura in the cafeteria for lying to her. She even claims to have made her a birthday present that she was working on for two weeks (despite only meeting her around that time). Laura tries to calm Marina down, only for the girl to try and physically attack Laura. She finally shoves Marina's delusional ass and makes her hood fall back, revealing a burnt bald spot on her head Causing Marina runs away. That night, Marina is still gay for Laura so she desperately tries to apologize to Laura for how she acted. Having had enough, Laura unfriends her delusional, creepy ass. After seeing this, Marina hangs herself while setting the place on fire (does that kind of attempt even exist?) After Marina's suicide is reported, Laura sees a video of the incident, in which Marina holds her present to Laura (a drawing of Laura) to the camera before crumpling it and hanging/flaming herself (wait who the fuck even uploaded it? her ghost or some shit?) . The video uploads itself to Laura's profile (god knows how) , and she is unable to delete it. This causes others to unfriend her (seems like this movie is gonna pull unfriended) . She is even unable to delete her account. Laura asks her friend Kobe (Connor Paolo) for help in undoing the video. When they try looking into it, they see that the code on the video is not like any normal code for other videos. Izzy calls Gustavo (they're obviously dating) as she returns to their dorm. Gustavo then has Marina added to his friends list on Facebook. He sees some freaky imagery that even a school shooter would have before it shuts off and leaves the screen with his still reflection, even when he's not looking at it. Gustavo then walks into the hallway and sees nothing but what appear to be two young boys with horribly disfigured faces. He runs into the elevator, which goes dark. He takes out a lighter and sees a hand reach for him. Izzy arrives and sees the elevator doors open, revealing Gustavo in a possessed state smashing his fucking head against the walls until he drops dead. Gustavo's friends mourn him, but the elevator footage of his death appears on Laura's Facebook page (ok seriously tho who the fuck is uploading this kind of shit?) , leading more people to consider her sick and unfriend her, no matter how much she tries to delete it. Even Izzy, who's been hospitalized due to the shock of seeing her boyfriend die, doesn't want anything to do with Laura (probably a good choice anyone could have in this movie) When Laura tries to post a message saying she's not the dumbfuck posting the videos, Marina's spirit writes "u will know what it feels like to be lonely:)" Laura and Kobe track down Marina's birth records and find out the boarding school where she originally grew up. They visit the place, and Laura learns from the headmistress that Marina was brought there as a child after her mother perished in a fire (damn that's rough). She gave birth to Marina right before she died. During her time at the school, Marina (probably listening to pumped up kicks) was picked on by two boys, both of whom were later found dead with their faces mutilated from wasp stings (oh I wonder who caused that one). Meanwhile, Marina adds Izzy on Facebook. Izzy leaves her room under the illusion that she is alone and wandering around helplessly. She is then trapped in a room by Marina, who possesses Izzy and makes her tear out her hair before slitting her throat. When Laura and Kobe drive back, there stupid asses accidentally hit Olivia with their car, as she has come under Marina's possession as well and was led to the car's path. In the hospital, Olivia is possessed again when she goes apeshit on a detective and takes his gun, which she uses to blow her brains out. Laura and Kobe determine that Marina performed a ritual by staring into a black mirror (her laptop screen) and has been using her spirit to get revenge on Laura. Or Marina was watching Unfriended and got inspired to do the same thing. Anyways they find out where she previously lived and head to the burnt-down house to find the laptop and destroy it. However, Kobe ends up being possessed by Marina and her bullshit. He stabs Laura when he figures the hauntings will stop if she's dead . She overpowers Kobe and escapes him. Tyler drives out to the town to find a ape-shit Kobe trying to find Laura. Unbeknownst to them, she has taken a cab to a factory where she figures Marina killed herself. Laura then gets into a video chat with her mother, who also gets possessed by Marina . She takes a knife to kill herself offscreen while Laura is helpless to do anything. Damn that's so cold Tyler finds Laura, but he is quickly stabbed through the throat by Kobe. He chases after Laura but then gets stung to death by Marina's swarm of wasps. Growing tired, Laura sees an apparition of a young Marina, saying she only wanted to be her best friend. When Laura finds Marina's body and laptop, she is taken into one of her creepy posts, specifically a dark forest. When Laura turns around, Marina's scares the shit out of the audience by jump scaring The movie ends with Laura is back in school, but with absolutely no friends. She gives another group of girls the death stare similar to the way Marina looked at her. She looks on her Facebook profile, which has the picture of her and Marina. Laura looks at the audience with dead eyes, indicating Marina has now taken over her body. Opinion I got some unfriended vibes from this, but I say this movie is good Category:Horror movies Category:Ok movies